Will Harper
Will Harper (codename Arrow) was the second Red Arrow & is the clone of the original Red Arrow, Roy Harper. He was created by CADMUS to be a sleeper agent inside the Justice League. After finding out, he joined the League of Shadows, began a relationship with the assassin Cheshire & had a daughter together, Lian. They would later have a son, Oliver. He took a leave of absence from crimefighting but is still a reserve member of Team Arrow & The Team. Background 2004 - 2005 After constantly losing in their battle with the Justice League, the Light decides they need to infiltrate them. They weren't sure how until early October when they caught Red Arrow snooping around of their facilities. They handed him over to CADMUS to make a clone of him. CADMUS severed his arm from the elbow down to retrieve his DNA & after two months of cloning & programming, the clone was ready to go. After their two months of searching, Green Arrow & Black Canary along with help from the Justice League eventually found "Roy." Unfortunately, Roy had no collection of his cloning or anything else that had happened during the kidnapping. With the clone & everyone else believing that he was the real Roy, he lived the life Roy would. 2005 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Oliver Queen: Adopted father. He was more of a partner than a sidekick due to his headstrong personality. After finding out he was a clone, he distanced himself but they got close again. * Will Harper: "Brother" & clone. * Kaldur'ahm: Best friend. * Artemis Crock: Sister in law. They didn't get a long when they first met as he felt like she was his replacement. After saving his life & his eventual relationship with Jade, they have become friends. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Archery * Marksman * Acrobatics * Stealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * He occasionally but rarely comes out of retirement. Because of this & various other reasons, he's allowed to stay at the Outsiders Bunker. * The name Will is the middle name of Roy Harper. * "Maksur Al Sah-him" is the Arabic translation for "Broken Arrow." * The League of Shadows had Jason's corpse & revived him using the Lazarus Pit. Will was there during all of this but was unaware of it all. * Will Harper has a power ranking of 134, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * Will Harper is an original character from Young Justice, portraying the genetic clone of Roy Harper. * In the comics, Roy has a drug problem. Will also had a drug problem on Young Justice. * Bowhunter Security is front for Green Arrow in the comics but is Will's business on Young Justice. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Clone Category:Team Arrow Category:The Team Category:Titans Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light Category:Bowhunter Security Category:Threat Level 3